Power over Ethernet, or PoE, technology describes an approach that is used to transfer electrical power, along with data, from a power service equipment, or PSE, to a powered device, or PD, over a network communication cable, such as a standard category 5 network communication cable used in Ethernet networks. For example, the IEEE 802.3af PoE standard provides up to 15.4 W of DC power (minimum 44 VDC and 350 mA) to each device. The IEEE 802.3 at PoE standard provides up to 25 W of power. In addition to such PoE standards, numerous non-standard schemes, implemented by industry prior to adoption of the PoE standards, are still in use.
A PoE enabled PSE is a network infrastructure device, e.g., a switch, router, hub, etc., that provides network connectivity and PoE power to another network infrastructure device and/or network cable infrastructure end-device. A PoE enabled PD is a network cable infrastructure end-device, such as a computer, a camera, a radio-based network access point etc., that receives PoE power from a PSE over the network cable infrastructure.
A PoE enabled PSE may include both PoE enabled ports and non-POE enabled ports and may provide network communication connectivity to both PoE enabled and non-POE enabled devices. A PoE enabled port is capable of distinguishing between PoE enabled and non-POE enabled devices, and provides PoE power only to those devices capable of receiving PoE power.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.